


Утхэ

by AnnetCat



Category: Jumong
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Деваться некуда, пришлось выходить замуж





	Утхэ

Утхэ — это спокойное, неколебимое мужество. Это надежность. Это сила, которая всегда за левым плечом. Это суховатое чувство юмора, которое она очень ценит. И наконец, он же красив.  
Она смотрит на него и снова повторяет по пунктам, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не загибать пальцы. Утхэ — это спокойное мужество. Это опора. Это лучший щит и лучший меч... Он лучший друг и лучший из братьев...  
Нет. Вот это лишнее. Это вычеркнем. А про красоту повторим еще, чтобы не забывать.  
Потому что он красив. Глаза, брови. Нос. Губы. Не отводи взгляда, смотри на его губы. Он красив...  
Она приказывает себе полюбить его — и не может выполнить свой собственный приказ. Но она должна.  
Потому что Чумона больше нет.  
Не думать об этом, забыть, немедленно забыть.  
Утхэ — мужчина, который будет волновать ее кровь. Она этого добьется.

Она смотрит на него и представляет, как будет его касаться.  
Вообще-то они прикасались друг к другу не раз. Сколько было порезов, ушибов и более серьезных ранений, которые он перевязывал ей — и которые она перевязывала ему. Сколько было тренировок, на которых они валяли друг друга по земле, а потом протягивали друг другу руку — чтобы помочь подняться. Сколько раз он ловил ее, когда ей случалось запнуться... она даже как-то умудрилась вылететь из седла прямо ему в руки, правда, ей тогда было лет десять. Ну и что? главное, что они прикасались друг к другу то и дело, и это никогда не было неприятно.  
Но и не волновало никогда.  
А теперь должно волновать.  
Соберись, Сосоно, ты сможешь.

Всего несколько дней назад она попыталась вот так же заставить себя думать о Тэсо. Потому что тот снова позвал ее замуж — но теперь не уговаривал, теперь он рассчитывал, что от его предложения невозможно будет отказаться. И отец заколебался. Нет, отец не хочет ее неволить, но подумай о народе Керу... И тетка Чэрён просто не затыкалась, уговаривая: чем тебе не жених? Он старший сын царя Пуё, он унаследует трон. Ему двадцать пять, он в самом соку и расцвете. И он же красив, посмотри, Сосоно, какой мужчина! Чего тебе еще надо? Ну да, он вспыльчив, и характер у него не мед, но подумай о нашем народе. Если ты будешь продолжать упираться, пострадает Керу. А от твоего замужества народу будет одно благо, огромное, как река Пирю! нет, больше! как Небеса! Подумай, ты можешь стать царицей. Я еще понимаю, зудела тетка, если бы Чумон был жив. В конце концов, у него тоже были неплохие виды на трон, хоть он и младший. Царь Кымва всегда любил его больше всех, это всем известно. Чумон мог бы стать царем. Но теперь Чумона нет, поэтому прекрати воротить нос от царевича Тэсо. Он явно влюблен и просто жаждет жениться, тут не отворачиваться надо, а хватать, пока само идет в руки! Жаль, конечно, что место его первой жены займешь не ты. Но это поправимо. Из двух цариц большую силу имеет та, которая родит раньше. Значит, дочь Янчжона легко можно будет подвинуть, нужно всего лишь постараться забеременеть побыстрее — и вот ты уже главная. И учти, что на Ян Солань царевич Тэсо женится по политическим мотивам, а на тебе по любви, значит, с кем он будет спать чаще? Везение на твоей стороне, Сосоно. Приласкаешь Тэсо хорошенько, родишь ему наследника, спасешь свой народ, а там и позволишь ему подняться над другими. И Керу будет польза, и отцу твоему выгода. Тем более — наше Керу не может существовать, ни от кого не завися. Нашему народу нужен сильный покровитель, и пусть это будет Пуё. Со всех сторон хорошо! Прекрати кочевряжиться, Сосоно, и выходи замуж, не то, не дай Небеса, царевич Тэсо влюбится в какую-нибудь вертихвостку, и будешь локти кусать.  
И она попробовала смириться с этой мыслью и подумала о Тэсо. Вот так же, как сейчас она перебирает все достоинства Утхэ, сидела и перебирала все достоинства царевича. Он неглуп. Он будет хорошим царем. Он влюблен без памяти, это видно. Он красив...  
При одной мысли о том, что пальцы Тэсо коснутся ее кожи, ее передернуло. Почему, у него же обыкновенные руки, он же брал ее за руку, она знает. Наверное, можно перетерпеть... Ладно, допустим, она смирится с его руками, но он же будет ее целовать?  
Приласкай его получше, сказала тетка. Постарайся забеременеть первой. И будет тебе счастье...  
Когда она представила всё это, она пошла к Утхэ и сказала:  
— Женись на мне, пожалуйста.  
И Утхэ ответил:  
— Слушаюсь, госпожа.

Тётка Чэрён, когда узнала, разразилась причитаниями. О Небеса, как можно поставить в опасность свой народ только потому, что не любишь мужчину? Как можно выбрать между наследником престола, уже забравшим всю власть в Пуё, и охранником — охранника? Как можно выбрать между благом и бедами для Керу — беды? Неблагодарная избалованная девчонка. Отец с детства слишком много ей позволял. Если бы могла решать Ён Чэрён...

Сосоно идет рука об руку с Утхэ. Теперь он жених дочери правителя Керу. Принарядился. Сегодня он в самом деле очень красив. Сегодня он обнимет ее — так, как прежде она позволяла обнимать себя только Чумону. Он обнимет ее, и она прижмется к его плечу, и не будет думать о Чумоне, не будет... Чумона нет.  
Чумона нет. Она забудет его.  
Она будет верной и надежной женой Утхэ. По крайней мере это она сделает для него.

Отец Утхэ, торговец Кегиль, смотрит на них, и чувства его в смятении. Высоко взлетел мальчик. Сосоно — наследница Ён Тхабаля, правителя Керу, все знают, что именно она будет править своим народом. Получается, через этот брак правителем может стать не Сосоно, а Утхэ, на правах мужа. Это хорошо. Это почетно. Радоваться надо.  
И — мальчик женится по любви. Каждый, у кого есть глаза, давно заметил. Утхэ любил свою госпожу едва ли не с детства. Еще подростком никого не замечал, кроме нее, совсем тогда мелкой. Но он очень хорошо знал свое место. Где она — и где он. Быть верным помощником, защитой, опорой, телохранителем, даже братом — да. Рассчитывать на большее — куда там.  
И ее же всегда это устраивало. "Урабони", — говорила она. Братец.  
Даже когда мальчик едва не умер из-за нее — заслонив ее от отравленного дротика. Переживала, да. Сидела у постели. Молилась, чтобы не умер. Плакала. Как же, говорила, я буду без тебя, братик. Не оставляй меня. Братик...  
Он не мог ее оставить — и выжил.  
И теперь он женится на ней. По любви. Но невеста его не любит. Он всего лишь замена... нет. Он всего лишь щит, которым Сосоно отгородилась от притязаний наследника Пуё.  
Она использует его и не скрывает этого. О, конечно, она клянется, что будет любить мужа. Она сделает всё, чтобы исполнить эту клятву.  
Только сердцу же не прикажешь.

Когда возле нее появился Чумон, Утхэ молча отошел в сторону. Она выбрала себе мужчину — что же. Наверное, если бы этот мужчина оказался недостаточно хорош, Утхэ вмешался бы. Уж хотя бы сказал ей, что не одобряет. Но Чумон был хорош, и Сосоно любила его. Оставалось защищать ее — и, раз уж она выбрала, защищать Чумона. Что поделать. Так распорядилась судьба.  
Ему казалось, что он превосходно владеет собой. Молчит и временами даже улыбается. И даже выполняет распоряжения ее мужчины — пока они не идут вразрез с ее распоряжениями. Но никаких противоречий не возникало и возникнуть не могло — Сосоно и Чумон понимали друг друга с полуслова и думали одинаково. Ну почти.  
Утхэ просто продолжал держаться за ее левым плечом, чтобы успеть броситься на защиту.  
Когда Чумон пропал, ей было ужасно плохо. Тела так и не нашли, а значит, он мог быть жив. А значит, он жив непременно — так она решила. И если бы сложилось по-другому, Сосоно ни за кого бы не вышла замуж, пока не нашла бы своего Чумона, живым или мертвым. Но Тэсо не дал ей такой возможности.  
Чумона нет, а Тэсо есть и давит.  
Утхэ сделает всё, чтобы защитить ее. Если для этого он должен жениться на ней, он женится.  
И при чем тут любовь...

Закончился свадебный пир, отзвучала музыка, утерли слезы умиления родственницы, разошлись гости, и родители новобрачных, два немолодых вдовца, сбежали в сад с бутылкой вина, неизвестно которой по счету.  
— Не так я хотел выдать дочку замуж, — говорит Тхабаль, отхлебывая прямо из горлышка.  
— Не так я хотел женить сына, — вторит ему Кегиль, отбирая бутылку и отхлебывая сам.  
— Ну, как-нибудь да заживут, — замечает Тхабаль, перехватывая бутыль.  
— Может, даже и неплохо, — отвечает Кегиль и забирает бутылку обратно.

За молодыми закрылась дверь.  
Оба они примерно представляют, что делать. Но кто-то должен начать.  
Поэтому они сидят за столом, и Утхэ пьет, а Сосоно смотрит на него и по привычке перебирает: он надежный, он сильный, он мой щит и мой меч, он... ах да, и он красивый. Он красивый, ты же видишь, Сосоно.  
— Урабони, — говорит она — и понимает, что ничего хуже не могла сказать сейчас.  
Он ставит чашку на стол, но не выпускает ее из рук. Некоторое время сидит, собираясь с духом. Потом говорит:  
— Жена.  
И она вздрагивает.  
Он все правильно сказал. Она теперь его жена. Поэтому...  
Она встает, делает два шага к нему, вынимает из его пальцев чашку.  
Он поднимает голову. Прямо перед его глазами — пояс ее свадебного наряда.  
Его надо развязать.  
Сейчас он это сделает... только выпьет еще.  
Он тянется к чашке.  
Она отставляет чашку дальше, и их пальцы сталкиваются — и замирают.  
— Муж, — говорит она тихо.  
Тогда он тянет за этот несчастный пояс, и распахивает ее парадное платье, и обнимает ее за талию под этим платьем, и утыкается лбом ей в грудь.  
Она гладит его по волосам.  
— Пойдем?  
И они идут к кровати, не смея взглянуть друг на друга, и садятся рядом на краешек, и сидят, красные от смущения, потом поворачиваются друг к другу — одновременно — и одновременно начинают: "Послушай..." — и замолкают, смутившись еще больше. Потом он неловко обнимает ее, наклоняется к ее губам — она смотрит на его губы, будто ожидает увидеть невесть что необыкновенное, это заставляет нервничать, а куда уж дальше нервничать-то...

Все управляются с этим делом, управились и они. И одежки были сняты, и постель измята, и тела подошли друг к другу, как это обычно и бывает с телами мужчины и женщины; и это не было ни страшно, ни противно, хотя и было больно поначалу. Кажется, он даже получил удовольствие. Она — нет. Вернее, она не поняла. Обнимать его голого было тепло и уютно, гладить и целовать — приятно, а его страсть кружила голову. И — такое чувство, что тебя подхватило и несет течением, с которым ты ничего не можешь сделать, только поддаться и надеяться, что как-нибудь вынырнешь. Она и поддалась — и только глотала воздух, когда он остановился и уронил голову ей на плечо.  
Как бы то ни было, они сделали это.  
Она уснула, обнимая Утхэ, не думая ни о чем — но утром ей приснился Чумон, и это было ужасно.

Они лежали с Утхэ в своей брачной постели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Утхэ дышал ей в затылок. Потом он пошевелился, рука его заскользила по ее телу вниз, от груди к бедрам, а у ягодиц сзади шевельнулось твердое и горячее. Потом это твердое двинулось вперед и погрузилось в нее — и ее глаза сами собой распахнулись. Перед ней была дверь комнаты, с вечера плотно закрытая. Но теперь, вместе с движением мужа, сдвинулась и дверь, откатилась — и остановилась, когда Утхэ двинулся назад. Дождалась нового движения внутрь и покатилась снова. В открывшийся просвет не было видно стены, которая должна была бы там быть. Там, за дверью, было серое пасмурное небо, узкая темная полоска растительности вдалеке — и вода. Утхе погружался и отступал, погружался и отступал, и дверь распахивалась шире и шире, и вода за ней плескала в такт. Теперь уже было ясно видно берег реки, тот, который они обшаривали с Ои, Мари, Хёппо и Саёном. Река раскачивалась, шевелилась, как живая, подбираясь все ближе, все быстрее и быстрее. Руки мужа сжали ее бедра, и волна плеснула, перехлестываясь через порог. Он бился в нее, и бились волны, потом в стену у двери ударилось что-то тяжелое и твердое, еще, еще. За порогом спальни уже не было берега, сразу начиналась глубокая вода, и — ей не было видно, но она знала: в стену билось тело в доспехе. Нужно было встать, побежать туда, посмотреть, но она не могла, сильные мужские руки стискивали ее бедра, и пока он не остановится, можно было только выгибаться в его руках, раскрываясь ему навстречу, а там за порогом плавал лицом вниз человек, и нужно было обязательно узнать, кто это, вот сейчас, сейчас... Муж зарычал ей в шею, напрягаясь, еще двигаясь, но уже замедляясь, потом остановился — и в это мгновение за порог ухватилась рука в наруче — скользкие синие пальцы с обломанными ногтями впились в крашеное дерево так, что на нем остались вмятины. Она больше не могла ждать. Вывернулась из державших ее рук, вскочила, побежала. Теперь она ясно видела спину, и темно-красный кожаный доспех, — она пыталась вспомнить, это краска — или он покраснел от крови? потому что в спине торчали стрелы. Их было очень хорошо видно, даже можно было определить по оперению, что стрелы ханьские, и Сосоно, пока бежала, всё пыталась их сосчитать и никак не могла, — то ли три, то ли пять. Зачем-то было очень важно знать, сколько их. Она была уже у самого порога, когда человек поднял голову, и это был Чумон. Лицо его было мертвым, его объели рыбы, левую щеку прогрызли насквозь, и в дыру видно было зубы, они блестели, а крови не было, вода смыла ее с лица. Это не было страшно, просто очень больно. Ныло в груди и в животе, и почему-то очень болели руки.  
Оказывается, она стиснула их и не заметила, как ногти вонзились в ладони.  
Потом изуродованное лицо Чумона зашевелилось, и зашевелилась дыра на щеке. Это он улыбнулся.  
— Сосоно, — сказал он, — я вернулся.  
И она заторопилась, ускоряя шаг, потому что он же вернулся, его нужно было вытащить из воды, и выдернуть из спины стрелы... все-таки пять или три? — и обнять, и положить в постель, чтобы отогреть... и нужно что-то сделать с этой дырой, может быть, поставить заплату... она даже успела подумать, какого цвета возьмет шелк... но его пальцы соскользнули с порога, и река покатилась назад, изгибаясь, оставляя за собой берег и унося Чумона — как будто он удерживал реку, пока держался за порог, а теперь отпустил, и река вырвалась на волю. Комната кончилась, под ногами захрустел мокрый речной песок, а волна потащила Чумона назад, все дальше и дальше, и он снова уронил лицо в воду, туда, где его ждали рыбы, разевая рты, и тогда Сосоно закричала:  
— Чумон, подожди меня, я иду! Чумон!..  
Она бежала и кричала, по лицу ее текли слезы, но за волнами уже ничего не было видно, кроме оперения стрел, торчавших в его спине — и их невозможно было сосчитать. Может быть, если бы она сосчитала... Но кто-то мешал считать, тряс ее за плечи, звал:  
— Жена! Эй, жена!  
Она попыталась сбросить с плеч непрошенные руки, мотала головой, отбивалась, бормотала: "Пусти, там Чумон, его едят рыбы", пыталась бежать снова — но сон уже таял, рассыпался, и не было никакой реки за порогом, и дверь спальни была плотно задвинута — вот как с вечера задвинули, так и сейчас.  
Утхэ обхватил ее, прижал к себе, укачивал, как младенца, приговаривая:  
— Тише, тише. Это просто плохой сон. Не плачь.  
Она всхлипнула последний раз, и остатки сна растаяли. Пришло осознание: мы в постели, мы голые, он только что любил меня, и я двигалась вместе с ним, и даже ему навстречу... внутри горячо и мокро оттого, что мы только что... но я плачу в его руках, потому что сразу после него мне приснился другой — тот, кого я клялась забыть... Небеса, что, если я — в его объятиях — звала Чумона — вслух?  
Отодвинулась, потянула одеяло, пытаясь закутаться в него.  
Сказала:  
— Прости.  
— Ничего, — сказал муж. — Давай вставать, что ли.

Тэсо не простил ей замужества, отнял у отца права на торговлю в Пуё и приказал всем, кто из Керу, убираться восвояси. Да они и не горели желанием оставаться тут дольше. Собрались и уехали — все. Сосоно ехала рядом с мужем, привычно перебирала в уме: надежный, верный, добрый, любит... ласковый, нежный. Любит... а, да. Красивый... Она полюбит его, как обещала. Обязательно. Это вовсе нетрудно, он же надежный, и добрый, и...

Через несколько дней, уже в Керу, она узнала, что Чумон жив и вернулся в Пуё.


End file.
